


Pull me closer

by here_for_the_fluff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bulshar, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_fluff/pseuds/here_for_the_fluff
Summary: My first fanfic ever so ... don’t be too hard on me 😅 Also very short! Nicole has a nightmare about Bulshar and Waverly tries to comfort her.





	Pull me closer

Waverly’s eyes started to open at the stirring redhead next to her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to cast away the sleep that was beckoning her back into its comfortable hold. She just assumed that, since Nicole seemed to be waking up, it must be time for her to do the same. But as she started becoming more awake she noticed that it was still very dark outside; too early for it to be time for getting up. She looked at her phone, 02:26. Waverly turned over to look at her girlfriend to see why she was getting up. 

She found that Nicole was still asleep but seemed to be in the hold of a nightmare; her legs jerked from time to time as her hands searched fervently for something to hold on to. Waverly looked down at her with a furrowed brow, desperately wanting to draw Nicole into her arms and sooth the redhead, but she was afraid of waking her up and startling her.

Before finding out about Bulshar, the brunette had noticed that Nicole had infrequent nightmares that usually left the woman with heavy and tired eyes. Nicole always brushed them off when Waverly asked about them and the brunette just had to let it go. But ever since Bulshar came back, Nicole’s nightmares had intensified. She was glad however that her girlfriend had actually opened up to her about what had happened to her, what she’d been through...

Waverly noticed the layer of sweat that coated Nicole’s body despite the fact that it was quite cold. She also saw how a few stray strands of red hair were stuck to her forehead. She couldn’t stand it any longer, she couldn’t stand not reaching out and touching her, she couldn’t stand looking at her best baby with such a look of fear in her face.

She scooted closer to Nicole and pushed herself up the pillow so that, when she slowly wrapped her arms around Nicole and drew her closer to her, her head rested on her chest. All of this she did utmost care so as to not wake her up. She felt Nicole’s cold, damp skin against hers and her tense muscles contract under her arms. Waverly started stroking the redhead’s head delicately in an attempt to sooth her. After a while of carrying out these motions, the brunette felt muscles relax and more coordinated, slow movements taking over. Waverly realised that she was waking up.

She looked down at the red matted hair that she was still sliding soft fingers through and, with the arm that was behind the redhead, drew her closer. Waverly had a feeling that Nicole didn’t want to talk despite being awake and was reassured of this when she snuggled even closer to Waverly and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. The brunette hated that she couldn’t do much more for her so she just held her tighter and started slowly rubbing her back. Amongst the cool sweat that Waverly felt on her neck coming from the redhead, she felt warmth coming from Nicole’s eyes. She stopped the motions of her hand on her back and focused on caressing the back of her head with the gentlest touch she could muster. She continued until they both drifted back into slumber.


End file.
